A hot, hot Ice- type
by geo77
Summary: Winning comes with sacrifices. And when Dawn is almost out of the Grand Festival, she needs to make the ultimate sacrifice. Will she? Lemon, PokemonxHuman, please don't read it if you don't like it. I would also appreciate it if you gave me some more ideas about unconventional and unusual couples I could write about. Thanks in advance.
1. A hot, hot Ice- type

It had been a year since Dawn first arrived in Hoenn. Since then, she had competed in fourteen contests and lost ten. At the moment she was about to compete in one more contest, which was very important, since they would be the only one until the Grand Festival and Dawn needed to win it to participate. She was determined to win, so she started working with her pokemon a week before. There were three groups: Piplup and Togekiss, Buneary and Pachirisu, and Mamoswine and Quilava. Dawn had decided to use the latters this time, so she soon withdrew the rest of her pokemon to train more with them.

"Mamoswine, use Ice Shard. Quilava, use Flame Wheel", Dawn ordered. However, Mamoswine's attack was too strong and blasted Quilava away. The fire type got mad and used swift on Mamoswine. Then the huge pokemon used Take Down, knocking Quilava out for good. "Hey, Mamoswine, what the hell are you doing? Quilava, are you ok?", Dawn cried taking Quilava in her lap and withdrawing it back in his pokeball. "What was that for Mamoswine? Did you start to behave like a jerk again?", Dawn asked, extremely angry. Mamoswine growled angrily, but didn't do anything more. "Well, if that's so, Mamoswine, return", said Dawn, but Mamoswine dodged the beam of his Pokeball. "Hey Mamoswine, cut it off. Return at once", ordered Dawn. However Mamoswine dodged the beam again and used Hail. After a minute the hail stopped and he was gone.

"Oh, no, Mamoswine has gone away. What am I supposed to do?", thought Dawn. "I know. I'll get to the pokemon center, make him some poffins and come back quickly. The poffins will hopefully make him come back and calm down", the young Coordinator thought again. She got to the nearby Pokemon Center and made some Poffins. She was about to go out, when she thought that professor Rowan might help her as well. She got to the pc and contacted his lab. "Hey Dawn, long time, no see. How are you doing?", the professor asked. "Fine professor, thanks. But I need your help. Mamoswine has gone nuts again and I can't get him to obey", Dawn said. "Oh, this doesn't surprise me. You see, it's Mamoswine and Piloswine mating season. All of the male Mamoswine and Piloswine are a lot more offensive this year, in search of mate", Rowan explained. "Oh, so I should fine Mamoswine a mate then?", Dawn asked. "I'm afraid it's not so easy. These species don't live in Hoenn. But even if they were, most male pokemon want to find and chase their mate themselves", Rowan responded. "So, what am I going to do?", Dawn asked once more. "There isn't much you can do. The best you can do is to keep Mamoswine in his pokeball and wait for 15 days or so, until the mating season is over", Rowan answered. "What? Oh, Professor, I can't do that. I intend to use Mamoswine in my upcoming contest, which will be held in five days", Dawn cried. "So I guess you'll have to settle with another pokemon", Rowan advised Dawn. "I've used the most of them already and I've lost. I need Mamoswine for this match so badly. If I lose this ribbon two, I won't be able to make it to the Grand Festival for sure", Dawn tried to explain. "I understand, but I don't think you will be able to control Mamoswine unless he finds a mate", said Rowan. "Oh, is mating so important for him?", Dawn asked, very disappointed as she was watching her remaining possibilities to participate in the Grand Festival go away. "Of course it is, Dawn. Can't you see it in humans too? Most of them would do anything to find a mate they like", Rowan responded. "Yeah, I know...", Dawn said sadly and after saying "good bye" to professor Rowan, she went out searching for Mamoswine, having thrown the poffins, now knowing they wouldn't make any good.

Dawn was searching for Mamoswine for an hour, when she finally came across the Twin Tusk Pokemon. "Hey Mamoswine, I've been looking all over for you? Why did you leave like that", Dawn asked, trying to be as nice as she could, but Mamoswine snorted and turned away. "Come on Mamoswine, I am sorry for shouting at you. Please, let's be friends again... I'll make you some dinner", Dawn said. Mamoswine was still mad, but he was also very hungry, so he decided to accept Dawn's suggestion for a truce. The young girl laughed, being very happy, and set up a camping tent and started cooking. Soon the food was ready. Dawn gave Mamoswine the biggest share and they started eating. "Mamoswine, what's with you? Why do you behave like this?", asked Dawn, while they were eating. However Mamoswine didn't bother to answer her. He just continued to eat, like he hadn't heard anything. Dawn asked again, but Mamoswine still ignored her. "Well Mamoswine, I see you have some problems, but the last contest are my last chance to qualify for the Grand Festival and I will need your help in order to win. Will you help me?", Dawn asked, almost begging. But Mamoswine just snorted, stating that he wasn't so eager to help her. "Well Mamoswine, thanks a lot", said Dawn and set off crying. Mamoswine felt kinda sorry for her, but he had different priorities, rather than competing in contests, at the moment.

Dawn run for five minutes until she got to a beach. She stared at the sea while crying. Mamoswine's refusal to help her in her contests meant likely her failure. He was her stronger Pokemon, and the only one who could battle like a Pokemon trained for Gym matches. She knew that with him she could easily win the second round. But now, without him, her possibilities of winning were cut in half. "What am I going to do? It isn't my fault that no Pokemon of his kind live here so he could mate. And if I lose, I won't compete in the Hoenn Grand Festival. And I can't even go back to Sinnoh so he can mate. The contest will be over till I get back here". With all these thoughts, Dawn started to become sure that she wouldn't participate in the Grand Festival after all, but she still struggled to find a solution: "What if I make him his favourite food? This has worked in the past. But this won't work, according to the Professor. He said that mating is a matter of great importance for Mamoswine, even more important than food. And I think he is right. Humans would do anything for a boy or a girl they like indeed. I don't see why Pokemon should be any different and be more interested in food than mating". Suddenly Dawn thought of something that made her scream: "Whaaat? That's it. Someone would do anything for a person he likes. Mamoswine needs a mate anyway. So, to get him to obey, I have to be his mate, since there's no other Mamoswine around". Then Dawn started thinking again. She had a solution to her problem, with a lot of possibilities to work, but the matter wasn't simple.

"This may work indeed, but I don't know if I should do it. I am only thirteen- year old. Too young to have sex, even to have a boyfriend. And a pokemon mating with a human won't be praised by the society as well. What should I do?" Dawn was thinking for a long time. She didn't like the idea of mating with her pokemon, but she despised the idea of losing the Contest even more. Then she remembered what her mother had told her. That she should make sacrifices to reach the top. "That's it. I have to overcome my fears. I will just mate with Mamoswine to calm him for the time being, so he will help me in the next contests and, after they are over I will go back to Sinnoh so he can find a proper mate. I wish I could do somethins else, but I'm afraid that this is my only choice, other than losing the Contest", she thought again. Then she started walking back to the campsite. She was trying to remember everything she had heard about sex till then, hoping these information would help her. However she didn't know much. "Well, I should let him take the initiative, since I don't know much. I will just try to enjoy. I've heard so many times how great sex is. It can't be bad", Dawn was thinking to calm her fear. Before she knew, she had returned.

She saw Mamoswine still eating, now from her dish. She wanted to scream, but she just gave him a smile and got in the tent, leaving him puzzled. She took her dress of and changed to the sexiest underwear she had. She got only her face out of the tent and, trying to be as sweet as she could, she said: "Mamoswine, I have a problem. Can you please come in and help me?" Mamoswine wasn't so eager to do it, but he felt a little guilty about the way he behaved before, he nodded and made a sound "saying" he would go as soon as he finished eating. Dawn got in and waited. As soon as Mamoswine finished eating, he slowly headed inside, only to find Dawn laying down and wearing only her underwear. "Hey, Mamo, I feel alone... Could you come sleep with me? Pretty please?", asked Dawn, trying to be as seductive as she could. Mamoswine didn't believe in his eyes and ears? Was Dawn implying what he thought she was? He approached her letting out a confused sound. "That's right Mamoswine. Come to me and keep me company", Dawn said again. Mamoswine laid by her, feeling his penis grow rapidly. Dawn started rubbing herself against her pokemon and hugging him. Mamoswine was totally puzzled, but seemed to enjoy it. "Mamoswine, while I was gone, I thought a lot. I am in an appropriate age to have a man by my side. And I could think of anybody that would be better than you. You are handsome, big and powerful...", Dawn continued, full of grace, although not without hesitation. Mamoswine looked at her with his eyes wide open. Maybe he didn't understand correctly. "Mamoswine, you didn't get me wrong. It's true. I want to be your mate. Do you find me acceptable?", Dawn managed to say. Mamoswine didn't believe it. His trainer was actually asking him to mate with her. The truth was that he never thought to mate with a human, but that time he need somewhere to stick his continually- growing stake in and he didn't see any other Mamoswine around. He got up on his rear feet and growled loudly.

By getting up on his two feet, Mamoswine revealed his 10-inch penis. This sight was enough to make Dawn all of the courage she had gathered. Mamoswine started walking closer. "No, Mamoswine, please don't, I didn't mean it", Dawn started to scream but there was no way to calm down a turned on pokemon, so big as Mamoswine. He ignored her completely. Dawn tried to protect herself by getting by the wall of the tent. However this didn't trouble the giant Pokemon at all. He got to her and used his right tusk to relieve her of her pink thong, ignoring her screaming. With his left tusk he pushed the girl, so she would lay down. He got on her and stuck his cock into her ass violently. The fat and long cock made the girl cry of pain, but Mamoswine wasn't troubled at all. He was at least getting what he wanted. A female to fuck. He pushed into her ass more violently. He was getting the best time of his life. He didn't stop till he cummed. The cum got on Dawn's body, making her feel a little relieved. Then Mamoswine inserted his tongue into Dawn's ass and starting licking it. She suddenly felt the pain to go away and a warmth in her body, but she didn't say anything. After five minutes, Mamoswine thought that it was his turn to be entertained. He used his right tusk to turn Dawn over. Knowing what she was into for, Dawn started crying. "Please, Mamoswine, my vagina isn't big enough for your penis. You'll hurt me. Please, stop, for God's sake", Dawn begged while crying. Mamoswine didn't want the pleasure to stop, but, as insensitive as he might be, he felt sorry for the girl. So he went to Dawn's backpack, where she held her Pokeballs, tapped his, and returned into there. "Thanks Mamoswine, said Dawn, and collapsed from the pain and the exhaustion.


	2. Winning comes with a price

The next day, when Dawn got up, she immediately thought what she should do. After refusing to have sex with Mamoswine, she got back from where she started. The only think she knew for sure was that she couldn't use Mamoswine in the contest aftereverything that happened. "I will go with Piplup in the second round. He isn't anything as powerful as Mamoswine, but he's my best bet at the moment. And when I get through with the contest I will release Mamoswine back in Sinnoh, so he can find a mate. I can't keep him after what happened between us", she thought and got on training with Togekiss and Piplup, who she would use in the first and the second round of the Contest rspectively.

Before long the day of the contest was there. Dawn had a lot of stress, so she called her mother to get some encouragement. "Hey Dawn, how are you", Johanna asked. "I am a little stressed, but, other than that, ok. I guess...", Dawn responded. "I see. I see that you are a little musing. Is it all about the Contest?", Johanna asked again. "Yes, mostly... You see, I remembered something you told me once. That you need to do sacrifices to get to the top. Can you define that? What kind of sacrifices?", Dawn asked back. "Yeah, that's right. I think you must do anything, except for the things that would kill you or harm the others. For example, I jumped into a Magnezone's Thunderbolt once to save my Glameow. That brought us closer and got me a ribbon, by letting Glameow participate in the upcoming Contest", Johanna explained. "Oh, I see... But what if something doesn't kill you, or harm the others, that is yet very unpleasant and painful?", Dawn asked again. "You should try to avoid it, but do it if there's no other choice. That seperates the winners apart from the losers. That they overcome their fears and go to the end until they get what they want. But I could advise you better if you told me the whole situation", Johanna answered. However Dawn couldn't tell her mother that she was fucked from behind by her Mamoswine. "No, mum, no need to worry. I don't need more help. Thanks", Dawn said, tried to avoid explaining to her mother. "You're welcome sweetie. Good luck", said Johanna and they terminated their conversation. "I can't do it. It's too much of a sacrifice. I'll need to rely on Piplup and I wish he suceeded", Dawn thought and headed to the stadium.

Despite her being stressed, Dawn easily passed through the first round using her Togekiss. It was time for the second, where she would use her Piplup, being able to change once along the campaign, if she wanted. She easily swept her first to opponents and got to the semi- finals. "So far so good. I may do it after all", she thought. She also won in the semi- final, however the battle against a Manectric left Piplup seriously injured. In the other battle, Ursula's newly- evolved Garchomp easily swept the floor with the opponent's Electabuzz. It was time for the final. Dawn looked at Piplup, who was about to fall from exhaustion and seemed very afraid of his opponent. He wanted to fight, so he could help Dawn, but she knew that he was in no condition to battle. "Sorry Piplup, but you can't go further. Better have some rest, said Dawn and withdrew her starter Pokemon. She began to think which Pokemon she should use in the final. She couldn't use Togekiss or Piplup, who had already participated, or Pachirisu and Quilava, who had a type disadvantage. She could go either with her Buneary and her Ice Beam, or with Mamoswine who was much stronger, but she knew he wouldn't obey. "Hey Dawn! What are you so musing about?" It was Kenny. "Oh, hi Kenny, I am just thinking about what Pokemon I should use against Ursula's Garchomp", Dawn explained. "And?", Kenny asked again. "I will go either with Mamoswine or with Buneary...", Dawn responded. "Hey, Dee- Dee, are you crazy? Will you put a powerless unevolved Pokemon against a fully- evolved pseudolegendary Pokemon like Garchomp, while you have a fully- evolved Pokemon with a double type- advantage? I thought you were smart, but guess I was wrong", said Kenny. "Yeah, Mr. know- it -all, but it's knot so simple. My Mamoswine stopped to obey me again", Dawn explained. "Oh, is that so? Well, that is a problem indeed, but it's your only choice. Buneary will lose for sure, with Mamoswine you have a good chance to win if you get him to obey. And, do you know something more? If you aren't able to control your Pokemon, you aren't worthy of competing in the Grand Festival at all", Kenny answered. "Oh, really? Fine, Kenny, I will show you how good of a Coordinator I am. I will go with Mamoswine", Dawn answered. "Really? I was sure I would convince you to take the right decision. See you in the Grand Festival then, Dee- Dee", said Kenny and left. "What am I going to do? Kenny is right. If there's a Pokemon that is able to take down Garchomp, it's Mamoswine. And if I lose, bye- bye Grand Festival and I will be humiliated as well. Mum said that I must make sacrifices to be the best. I don't have any other choice. I must be powerful Mamoswine, come out", said Dawn, letting her most powerful Pokemon out. He didn't seem thrilled to see her, obviously angry about what she did. "Mamoswine, listen. I know I failed you last time, but now I really need your help. So let's make a deal. You will help me win a single match and I will release you back in Sinnoh, so you will be able to find a mate", said Dawn. Mamoswine shook his head, showing his refusal. Then he touched her with his left task. "Hmmm? What does this mean? You want me to be your mate?", Dawn asked. Mamoswine nodded. "Come on Mamoswine, don't be stubborn. I am a human, I am too young and I can't bear Mamoswine children. Yoy had better find a mate of your species", said Dawn, trying to get out of the difficult situation. But Mamoswine shook his head again and touched her with his right tusk. "Well, I was afraid of it. Ok, Mamoswine, it's a deal", Dawn answered. Mamoswine looked at her suspiciously. "No Mamoswine, I promise, I will keep to my promise this time", Dawn promised. Mamoswine nodded and smiled. He then hit the Pokeball Dawn was holding, his Pokeball, and stepped on it destroying it. "Fine, Let's go", Dawn said and Mamoswine obeyed.

"Now it's time for our final match. Ursula with her Garchomp vs Dawn with her Mamoswine. Begin", the announcer said. It was a fierce battle. Garchomp proved to be extremely powerful and had dealt serious damage to Mamoswine with attacks like Brick Break, Fire Blast and Draco Meteor. But, when all hope seemed lost, Mamoswine used his newly- learned move, Blizzard, KOing his powerful opponent. Dawn, who thought she would lose, ran to Mamoswine and hugged him crying, having forgotten for a moment what she was into for. She then received her final ribbon, which enabled her to compete in the Grand Festival. Immediately Mamoswine started pushing her softly, reminding her their deal. "Ok, ok, we will do it Mamoswine, let's just go someplace where we will be alone", she said. Mamoswine didn't need another word. He used his  
right task to put Dawn on his back and ran quickly out of the stadium. He ran and ran until they were a lot norther from Lilycove City, where the Contest was held. Then it started to snow. "Quick, Mamoswine, let's find a shelter. This climate may be good for you, but I can't survive in a snowstorm. Mamoswine nodded and, before long, he found them a big cave. They got inside. Then Mamoswine tackled the entrance, which was covered by the rocks that fell. "That's better. But it's still cold. Quilava, come out and use your flamethrower on the twigs over there", Dawn said and Quilava obeyed, lighting a big fire. Then she withdrew the Fire- type. Mamoswine then hit Dawn gently with his left task, like he was saying: "Well, now that everything's settled, time to get on with the next phase". "Ok, ok Mamoswine. But are you sure? I can't bear your children, being a human. What's the point of mating if you won't be able to have children?", Dawn asked. But Mamoswine continued to hit Dawn, now a little harder. "Well Mamoswine. If you don't mind. I made a promise and I must keep it. Please, can you look away, so I can get my clothes off?" Dawn said. But Mamoswine look askance at her. "Oh, sorry, it's just that I am not used to change in front of others. But since we will be mates, I don't guess that works that way for you", Dawn tried to explain. Then she slowly took of her boots and her dress. Mamoswine instantly got an arousal and, ecstatic as he was, he stood up on his rear legs again revealling his cock. This time the sight didn't frighten Dawn as it had last time. Mamoswine then pressed the girl to lie down. She did as he wanted, without any resistance. Knowing more than last time about sex and her partner made her braver. Mamoswine used his left and right task to pull Dawn's white bra and panties off, respectively.

Then he got on started sucking an nipping Dawn's, quite developed for her age, breasts, which she found quite natural for a mammal. He was sucking with a lot of power. That made Dawn moan and she immediately felt her nipples harden. That made her giggle. "Please, Mamoswine, harder. It feels great. Mamoswine happily obeyed, giving the girl even more pleasure. When Mamoswine sucked all he wanted, he took three steps forward and let her giant penis in front of astonished Dawn's mouth. "No, Mamoswine, don't do it...", Dawn managed to say but, before she could end her sentence Mamoswine put his dick in her mouth. It was cool and had a strange taste. Dawn started sucking. She never expecting that sucking a dick would give her such a pleasant feeling. She was sucking with even more power. Before she knew, Mamoswine ejaculated and a lot of cool cum filled Dawn's mouth, who inhaled it all with pleasure. Then Mamoswine went a little behind, put his tongue in Dawn's pussy and started to harness her walls. Dawn started giggling again. "Oh, Mamoswine, this is so great. Please keep it up", Dawn said, almost begging. She loved the way he was handling her clit. Mamoswine continued happily. He licked and licked, until, all of a sudden, Dawn cummed and her juices filled her hole. "Please, Mamoswine drink all of my cum", said Dawn who was starting to enjoy it. Mamoswine granted her wish and drank all of her sweet juices. Then he looked her in the eyes. "It's time huh? Well, don't look at me, just do it. I gave my word and I can't take it back. Go on", said Dawn, who knew very well what was about to follow. Mamoswine itself didn't need a second invitation. He stuck his stake right into Dawn's wet pussy, piercing into her womanhood. At first the girl screamed, but Mamoswine knew he should go all the way to the end now, even if he saw that Dawn's pussy wasn't big enough to contain his fat, 10- inch- long cock. He pushed into again and again, every time with more power, trying to ignore her screams of pain. Dawn felt that all the previous pleasure was gone and her hole to be widened violently, with each thrust. The big Pokemon however wouldn't stop. He wouldn't until he had converter Dawn's cries of pain to cries of joy. Soon he cummed, with his seed filling Dawn's hole and falling to the ground. Dawn didn't feel pain anymore. She felt something different. She couldn't tell what kind of emotion it was, but she knew one thing for sure. She didn't want it to end. "Mamoswine, harder, please, give it your best. Make me yours. Fuck me as hard as you can", the young girl begged. This was enough to make Mamoswine even more aroused. He would fuck the girl until he fell. He continued with even more power. Thrust after thrust, Dawn was feeling more and more joy. Before she knew, she ejaculated, with Mamoswine following right after her. Their juices mixed and only then Mamoswine took his errection out of Dawn's leaking pussy, which seemed a lot bigger than before.  
Mamoswine let out a sound. "You bet I enjoyed Mamoswine. I now know that a big cock isn't bad after all. It hurt at the beginning, but as soon as I got used to it, it was outstanding", Dawn responded. Mamoswine growled happily. "But tell me something. Why did you choose me as your mate, rather than another Pokemon of your species?", asked Dawn. Mamoswine's face got a little red and he let out a small growl. "What? Do you say you are in love with me? Since when?", asked Dawn. Mamoswine let out another small growl. "So, what are you saying is that after that night you fucked me from behind you fell in love with me?", Dawn asked again, even more puzzled. Mamoswine nodded. "Well, that's very sweet Mamoswine, but... there is a slight problem. I still believe that you must find a proper mate which will be able to give you children. Wait. All this time I understand what you say like you were talking. How is that possible. Maybe sex didn't unite only our bodies, but our hearts as well. Mamoswine nodded and growled again. "Whaaat? You prefer not to have children rather than not having me? Oh Mamoswine, I never knew you are so sweet...", Dawn said, much amazed. Then Mamoswine got on his rear feet again, hugged and tried to kiss Dawn, but he couldn't since her face got in his beard. Then a strange sound was heard, from outside like somebody was crying.

"Oh, what's that", Dawn wondered. Mamoswine tackled the entrance and a hole was opened. Dawn wore her clothes and they got out to find a little Smoochum crying. "Oh, what a sweetie", said Dawn and got the small Pokemon in her lap, trying to make it calm down. However the Smoochum wouldn't stop. "Well, let's get back in the cave and we will see what we can do for you", Dawn said and Mamoswine nodded. They got back in the cave and Mamoswine tackled the entrance, sealing it again. "Well little Smoochum, how about some poffins? I made them myself", Dawn said, but the little Pokemon didn't give the Poffins any attention. Mamoswine growled. "Yes Mamoswine, I guess that this guy is too young to eat normal food. It needs milk. But how are we supposed to find any here? Wait! I know what to do. Wait till I check something", Dawn said and took her dress and bra off, leaving Mamoswine puzzled. "Well little Smmochum, maybe you can suck some milk from me", Dawn said and got the little Pokemon to her breasts. Smoochum started sucking and seemed to enjoy it. Mamoswine growled astonished. "You see, Mamoswine, you sucked my boobs so hard before that my body reacted by producing some milk. I didn't understand it immediately but I thought I should give it a try. Is it good, little Smoochum?", said Dawn and Smoochum smiled for the first time after they found it. Mamoswine growled again. "Yeah, it's true, it doesn't normally work that way, but sucking my boobs so hard must have caused that reaction", Dawn explained. It was then when Smoochum stopped sucking. Mamoswine growled and the little Pokemon let out a cry. "So, your Jynx mother was caught by a Trainer and you were left alone?", asked Dawn and Smoochum nodded and started crying again. "Well, Smoochum, you should sleep now and tomorrow we will see what we will do about your problem", Dawn said and Smoochum obeyed. "Well Mamoswine. We have a problem. We can't have our own children. Smoochum has a problem. It lost its mother. What do you say we solved all of our problems at once by adopting Smoochum?", asked Dawn. Mamoswine felt puzzled again and showed it with a growl. "Come on, silly, don't think like that. I really meant it that I want you to find another mate just to have your own children. Otherwise I don't have any problem to be your mate myself, since I promised it and it is way better than I imagined. But now our problem can be solved. Smoochum is a pokemon, an Ice- type, like you, and female and human- like, like me. It's like a child of ours. It can really be our child", explained Dawn, who seemed to have thought the matter thoroughly. Mamoswine then nodded and let out another growl. "Of course Mamoswine. I will be your mate", Dawn responded and Mamoswine growled again. "What to you mean why? Because I promised. Because you made me feel like I never thought I would. Because... I really love you", Dawn answered and Mamoswine stood on his rear feet, ready to try to kiss her again. "Oh, no, wait a little", Dawn said and somewhat confused her mate. Then she got to her backpack, took out a pair of scizors and said: "If you want to kiss me, it is essential that you have your beard cut. Are you ready, Mamo?, she asked. Mamoswine wasn't so thrilled about this idea, but his urge to kiss his mate made him nod. Dawn started cutting and, before long, she had cut all of Mamoswine's beard. He then growled. "Yes, Mamoswine, now it's ok", Dawn answered and the lips of the two mates united, and didn't part for quite some time.


	3. Setting up

It was Smoochum who first got up in the morning. It ran to the spot where Mamoswine and Dawn were sleeping, the girl being hugged by the male Pokemon. The sound woke the two lovebirds up. "Good morning honey, good morning sweetie, Dawn said and Mamoswine growled. Then Dawn got on with the procedure of feeding the baby Pokemon. After this was over, she said: "Smoochum, I and Mamoswine want to talk to you. You may consider this strange, but I and Mamoswine are mates. However, we can't have any babies together, because we are of diferent species. So, since you lost your mother, we thought if you might want to join our little family and be our child...", Dawn managed to say. Smoochum immediately sprang up from joy and hugged Dawn and Mamoswine, her new parents. "Oh, I am so happy. Thank you Smoochum. We will be a nice family from now on, you can also help me in the Grand Festival. You in the first round, Smoochy, and you in the second, Mamo", Dawn said. She had never felt so happy again. "Well, baby, now I need to go to the city to take care of some last buisiness. Please stay here and watch over our little baby", Dawn said. Mamoswine growled. "You see, I need to be informed about when and where the Grand Festival will be held and look for a place for us to leave", Dawn explained. Mamoswine growled again. "What? You want to stay here? Well, that wasn't what I had in mind, but fine. I guess it will keep us away from the annoying people who will criticize our relationship and will help you two Ice- type keep in good shape. Just allow me to bring some towels and firewood, because this cave is too cold for me", Dawn agreed to her mate's suggestion. Mamoswine growled. "Thanks for offering, but I can get to the town myself. You'd better stay here and watch over our baby. I'll bring here some provisions and will leave my Pokemon in Professor's Rowan lab. I'll be back in a flash", Dawn said. Mamoswine nodded and made an opening in the entrance so she could leave.

After three hours, Dawn was back in Lilycove City. First thing, she called her mother to inform her that she would go travelling around the world, so she wouldn't worry, and let her five Pokemon to Professor Rowan's lab. Then she learnd the time and the place of the Grand Festival, which would be held in a month in Lilycove. Last she went in the Department store to buy provisions and equipment, so she and her family could survive. Then she got to return to her mate and baby. It took her a lot of time. She wasn't there until 9 pm. The two pokemon were thrilled to see her. Mamoswine helped her get all the luggage inside and showed her a room he had created for Smoochum. Then he growled. "What? So, Smoochy, you are hungry? Dont't worry, I ate a lot of yoghurt, so I have plenty of milk for you", Dawn said kindly and took her dress and bra off. Smoochum sucked her meal and then she went to sleep. "Well baby, how are you?", Dawn asked Mamoswine. Mamoswine growled. "What? You were afraid I might not come back? Come on, Mamo, we are mates now. That means we will be together forever", Dawn said, to calm her mate down, and she hugged him. Mamoswine growled again. "Well, darling, it's true that in the beggining I didn't want to mate with you, but it happened and I promised to you. Now that the things are getting better, It wouldn't be normal to go away. I'll be with you as much as you want me too", the girl said again. Mamoswine growled once more. "Forever, huh?", Dawn asked and Mamoswine kissed her. Then he hugged her and they fell to sleep.


	4. You can always count on the ones who you

One month had passed. A month with lot of training for Dawn, Mamoswine and their baby, Smoochum. It finally was the day of the Grand Festival. Dawn easily swept the first round with an amazing combination(Sweet Kiss, Powder Snow and Confusion) of Smoochum's. She also won her way through the second round with her partner, Mamoswine, using Fissure to KO all non- flying opponents and Blizzard to defeat the Flying types. Dawn won the Hoenn Grand Festival. And she devoted it to her mate and child. Her mother tried to convince her to return to her home, but she failed. Dawn had finally adapted to her new life and she didn't plan to change it, even though mating with her Pokemon still didn't feel ok. Moreover, she had a promise to keep and a baby to take care of. She didn't have exactly what she would want, but there's nothing, except for her friends, she would ask for as well.


End file.
